A Mother's Sacrifice
by Mudblood002
Summary: I got really depressed while reading the Sorcerer's Stone, and then began plotting all the ways James and Lily could have survived, and what would have followed - here's one that was actually feasable, hahah R& Please!


Heather-Anne Potter sat outside her home in Godric's Hollow on a chilly Halloween night. She handed candy out to the muggle children, without really thinking about it. Her son, her only son, had been marked for death by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that was the only thing that occupied her mind every second of every day. She knew few things about the situation, those being 1. Her little grandson, Harry, was somehow linked to the Dark Lord, a connection that He wanted destroyed. 2. Her Son's wife and child were now in hiding, somewhere in this town of Godric's Hollow, but where – she wasn't sure, only Sirius Black knew. 3. It was her job as a mother, grandmother, to keep her babies safe.

Heather-Anne's eyes shifted back and forth across the dark street. Seeing so many adults dressed in cloaks and differently assorted costumes made it difficult to be sure that You-Know-Who was waltzing through the place. But as the fear engulfed her – the idea of seeing her son dead on the floor in a flash of green light – she spotted a mad in a dark cloak walking slowly into the darkness. Dropping her bowl of candy in front of a thrilled ten year old, Heather-Anne took off at a spring, wand at the ready, and pointed it at the man in the cloak. She shoved him without really thinking to see his face.

"Whoah, whoah, lady," The man said, steadying himself, and holding his hands up in surrender. Mrs. Potter sighed and whispered "Obliviate" under her breath, erasing the man's memory of the event.

And that was when she _really_ saw him. A sudden chill washed over her as she saw the man walking in a straight line toward one house in particular. Again, she began to run.

"Stop!" She yelled, panting in the brisk October air. "Stop, I beg you!" She came into contact with the man, and as she grabbed his arm she knew she had the right man. "Have mercy, please have mercy!" she begged.

"Back away, hag!" the high, cold voice yelled. "You needn't die,"

"My only son! My grandson! Please, have mercy!"

"I said back away!" The Dark Lord shoved the old woman aside. But Heather-Anne Potter wasn't done yet. She grabbed Him by the foot and pulled.

"Take me, take me instead – but spare my family, please, have mercy."

But her pleas meant nothing to the Dark Lord – her love meant nothing. And with another high pitched, ice crackling laugh, He sent a bright flash of green light at the woman, and Heather-Anne Potter was gone.

The Dark Lord continued to the white house, hearing the voices from outside the house. He walked through the garden gate without hesitation, and strode straight to the door. It was unlocked – the foolish family, putting their trust in cowards, and not even having the brains to lock their front door. With a bang, he sent the door off its hinges.

"Lily!" He heard the first Potter yell, "It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

The Dark Lord laughed as Potter came into view, wand at the ready. But the Dark lord saw no reason to kill this man, stupid as he was. With a flick of his wrist, there was another bang and Potter was thrown backwards. He then turned his gaze up the stairs, where he could hear the frantic panting of the woman that one of his servants had begged him to spare the life of.

He made it up the stairs and laughed at the feeble attempt to bard the door – which too crumbled with a wave of the wand. He heard the woman scream, and a smile spread across his face.

"No! Not Harry! Please not Harry!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!" He yelled as the woman with red hair held her child.

"Please not Harry, please not Harry! Have mercy, have mercy," she begged – the same as the old woman outside the garden gate. How foolish these wizards were.

Not even needing his wand, the Dark Lord shoved the woman out of the way, as she hit the closet door she fell and began to scream, "Harry!"

"Avada Kedavra!" He screamed

Lily Potter saw everything then.

As the words spit from his mouth, the sorcerer was thrown in a twisted angle, and a scream erupted from his mouth. His body was contorted and mangled as his screams continued – and in a flash of green light, the body was gone.

"Harry!" Lily yelled, scrambling on her hands and knees towards her son.

Tears of joy and relief flowed freely from her eyes as she clutched her baby in her arms, he was alive, not even crying, a lightening bolt scar the only sign of any wrong on his body. "Harry, Harry," she sobbed over his little form, and he clutched her back.

"Lily?" she heard from below.

"James!" she screamed back to her husband.

"Lily!" she could hear the relief in Jame's voice. "Lily! He yelled as he stumbled over the wreckage. "Where is he, Lily? Where did he go?" he pointed his wand at the ready.

"H-he's g-gone! Vanished, screaming," Lily scrambled to her feet, still holding Harry close to her, and ran into James' arms.

"Shh, shh," he soothed her. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"I don't know! He tried to kill Harry and then, then... I can't describe it. It looked like he was... destroyed. I couldn't tell, but he was mangled, and screaming, and... and..."

"Shh, it's alright Lily, it's alright."

At that moment, little Harry began grabbing for his father – and James first noticed the scar on his forehead. James gasped and brushed his sons hair away from his forehead. "Lily, we need to get out of here. We need to find Dumbledore – Peter must have..." James didn't continue, because he couldn't bare the thought of one of his best friends being tortured for information.

"Let's go, then," Lily said, holding James' hand – and with that they apparated.

The trio landed with a thud outside the Hogwarts gate. James stumbled towards the school, grabbing onto the iron bars. "Help," he whispered. Within a second, Dumbledore appeared, walking gracefully out of the dark.

"James, Lily," he said, concern in his voice.

"He was there, he came for us," Lily convulsed, and Harry began to whimper. "Shh, shh," she began to bounce her baby.

"He was there?" Dumbledore repeated. "How did you escape?"

"He... he tried to kill Harry, but... he couldn't. I don't know, Dumbledore, he was screaming and thrashing around – but then he was gone – nowhere in sight. James came up the stairs and we left."

Dumbledore's look of concern grew.

"What does it mean, Dumbledore?" James asked.

"It means," said Dumbledore, with a wave of his wand the gates opened to the Potters, "That we must hide you in the castle until I have had time to think, and time to investigate."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Lily sighed.

The four of them headed back to the Castle, and James touched Dumbledore's shoulder. "There's something you should know,"

"Yes?"

"We changed secret keeper, at the last minute. It was Sirius' idea – Voldemort would go for him, obviously, knowing that we would put our trust in him – so we changed it to Peter. You don't think that Peter is..."

Dumbledore's mouth turned into a tight frown. "I do not know, however, I will put it on the top of my priorities list to have him found. Have you considered that Peter was..."

"Rogue? Never." James said, sure of his friend's innocence.

"If you insist."

They reached the front doors of the castlewhere Minerva McGonigal was waiting, her lips pursed tight, hands trembling. "Minerva, please show our guests to a comfortable room – they have had an incredible night, and I assume that they desire some sleep."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said, not asking a question but piercing Dumbledore with a stare that said 'You had better explain yourself,'

McGonigal showed the Potters to an abandoned classroom, and with a wave of her wand it became a wonderful bed chamber – complete with a crib, a large two-poster bed with Gryffindor colors and a set of pajamas for each person, a blazing fire, and a door that looked as if it led to a full bathroom.

"Thank you, Minerva," Lily whispered, and rushed over to give her old professor a one armed hug.

"Of course, dear, of course," McGonigal whispered, patting Lily's back "I'll have some hot food sent up immediately. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," James said as he sat on the bed, and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses.

"Goodnight, then," McGonigal said.

"Tea Cozy," McGonigal said quickly to the Gargoyle and quickly ran up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. After leaving the Potters with some warm food, she led her house to the dormitory and told them to stay put. She'd alerted the other teachers about the new arrival – and that she had no idea what was going on at the moment. But as she reached the top of the stairs, she could feel the answers in the air. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, hands folded and deep in thought.

"Well?" the professor asked.

"I have just been to Godric's Hollow," he explained. "And it seems that he is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, vanished, vanquished, destroyed, conquered, whichever term you prefer."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Heather-Anne Potter is dead." McGonigal stifled a gasp, "It is my guess that what Lily Potter witnessed when Lord Voldemort tried to kill her son was a direct result of Mrs. Potter's self sacrifice. She gave her life to save her family, therefor protecting them from anything Voldemort threw at them. It is a very old kind of magic, one that Voldemort would not consider – for he does not believe in love, nor has he ever loved anyone. When he tried to kill Harry, he was backfired, and now he is gone."

"How can you be sure?"

"I am sure, Minerva,"

"He's gone?"

"Yes."

"For good?"

"For now, at least. For quite some time, until he is strong enough to find a way to return."

"So in plain terms, The Dark Lord is..."

"Gone, yes. But my dear Minerva, this is just my guess. I would not encourage spreading this rumor around, and we must be delicate when James finds out about his mother's death. They were rather close, and with his father's disappearance last month..."

"Yes, yes, of course."

At that moment, Hagrid came bursting through the doors.

"Got yer owl, professor. I was havin a cup o' brandy in me pub when it came through the window. I ran as fas' as I could. What's this about Lily an' James?"

"They were attacked this evening by Lord Voldemort" (Hagrid yelled "No!") "But they made it out alive. Voldemort has been destroyed, he was ripped from his body when he tried to kill little Harry. The Potters are safe within the castle at this moment – Do not worry. However, it is complicated, Hagrid, and now I require your assistance."

"O course, Professor."

"The next order of business is to find Sirius Black. He will want to know that his friends are safe. You may bring him to the castle – he will want to find Peter Pettigrew, but you must convince him that this is a bad idea."

"Yes, professor, right away." And Hagrid bustled back out the door as fast as he could.

"The whole world will know now, Dumbledore. Hagrid will have everyone he passes know that Harry Potter destroyed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why ever shouldn't he, my dear professor? We've had very little to be happy about in the past eleven years – the world is ready for some good news."

"Yes, yes, you're right of course."

"I have a task for you, as well, Professor."

"Which is what?"

"Please go to Spinner's End and locate Severus Snape - "

"The Death Eater?"

" - And bring him here. Tell him nothing, only that I wish to speak to him."

"Of course," Minerva said, and turned on her heel to complete the task which was given to her.

Dumbledore then called upon a house elf from the kitchens, and asked him to run an errand for him – find Peter Pettgrew.

"Where are they? Where's James? Lily? Where's Harry!" Sirius rushed into the office with Hagrid straight behind them.

"They are safe, sound asleep at the moment, I am told by one of the house elves. There is no need to worry, Sirius."

"And Peter?" his eyes grew cold.

"He is being followed at the moment – I have yet to hear back."

"He gave them up! That cowardice little..." Dumbledore held up a hand.

"We must be patient. But for now, try to get some sleep, Sirius. You may send an owl to your friend Remus, but it is a full moon and I am sure that he is, ah, under the weather."

Sirius nodded, and something crackled and appeared in the room. A house elf with a long nose and bright violet eyes stood at attention. "Yes sir!" She sqeaked.

"Netty, please take Mr. Sirius to a comfortable room and fit him with living arrangements. And if you will, something warm to eat. Maybe some treacle-tart?"

"Yes sir!" she squeaked again, and then took Sirius by the hand and led him away.

And not a minute after they left, Minerva returned, Severus Snape at her heels. What splendid timing that witch had.

"Dumbledore." Snape said curtly.

"Minerva, please allow Severus and myself to speak, I would suggest using this time to check upon an of the students."

McGonigal nodded and left.

"Well?" Snape asked, his careful facade ripped away, and his dark eyes were now filled with worry.

"She is alive." Snape sighed. "As well as her husband and child." Snape's eyes snapped up. "The Dark Lord is gone," Snape looked more incredulous, "When he tried to kill Lily's son he failed, and was defeated."

"Defeated? How?" Snape demanded.

"I have my guesses, but for now I will keep those between myself and professor McGonigal."

Snape nodded. "Where is she now?"

"They are safe in a cozy room, fast asleep."

"May I see her?"

"Only if you wish to see her family as well, I am under the impression that Lily will not be letting her men out of sight for the time being. She wouldn't even use the restroom, apparently, because she did not want to leave them."

"Stop - " Snape said, shaking his head. "I still want to see her."

"As you wish," Dumbledore conceded. "But be warned, I would not expect the Potters to be gracious towards you, as you are the one who marked them for death in the first place." Snape nodded. "For the meantime, you may go down the the great hall and wait." And with that, Snape left Dumbledore's office.

By noon the next day, owls were swooping in and out of Hogwarts, parents writing to their children, children writing to their parents, the minister of magic writing to Dumbledore – was it true? Harry Potter had survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Could it be possible? Students were running amuck through the halls, blasting party favors and sending sparks through the air. The news of Voldemort's defeat had spread like rapid fire and everyone was celebration, and all through the country, witches and wizards were raising their glasses to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

James and Lily however, kept Harry out of the fuss. Waking up half past ten, the family was greeted by Dumbledore and Sirius. It took nearly two hours for Dumbledore to fully explain his "guess" and by the end of it, Lily was sobbing with glee, and James, though broken hearted by his mother's death, couldn't help but rejoice either.

"Did you hear that Harry?" she gasped and stood up, baby in her arms. "You're safe! Nobody is coming for you, my sweet little boy, she raised him up and spun him around the room. James jumped up as well and clapped his hands together once, then ran to hug his wife and son.

"There is one more thing," Dumbledore began. The family, as well as Sirius, stood to attention. "I have a visitor for you all, this man regrets any part he played in Voldemort's attack, and also meant to redeem himself, my informing myself of His plans. Without him, we would not have known to hide you."

"Who is it, Dumbledore?" James asked, stilly holding his wife.

"Severus Snape."

Lily sucked in a breath, while the two marauders present couldn't help but narrow their eyes. The door began to creak open, and before them stood the bat like figure that was Snape.

"But he was the one who told Him about the prophesy!" James exclaimed.

"What do you mean, informed you?" Lily asked suspiciously, and she too, narrowed her eyes and Snape's own eyes, lingered on her.

"Severus was the one who told me of the Dark Lord's plans. When he heard that Voldemort had marked Lily Evans and her family for death, he came to me straight away."

"You?" Lily demanded. "Why?"

Snape took a step forward, and Lily took a step back. "I'm... sorry, Lily. I never meant... I never expected..."

"You let him in here after he put Harry in danger?" Lily accused Dumbledore.

"Severus never meant to put you or your family in danger, Lily, and I believe him when he says that he could never be sorry enough. Forgiveness is key,"

"But he's a Death Eater. Who knows how many innocent lives he has destroyed," Sirius stepped in. No one in the room seemed keen on the idea of forgiving Snape, and Snape sensed the unwelcome tones and saw the hard looks on their faces.

"Lily, you know I could never... I would never..."

"It's the same though! It's still the same! You only care for change when it involves me, Sev! You were so perfectly dandy when it was any other muggle born family dying, but because it's me you had to change your mind. You don't care about my son, or James, you would have let them die – don't deny it!" Snape had tried to protest, "I can see it in your eyes, Sev, that you wouldn't have thought twice if I hadn't been involved. And while I'm touched that you care, I cannot forgive you for everything else that you've done."

"I love you, Lily," Snape said helplessly. James tightened his grip on his wife.

"I know, Sev, I've known it for a long time, but I can't... love you back. You were my _best_ friend. But if you can't change - "

"I can! I swear I will, Lily! I swear!" He cried. Lily eyed him.

"I wasn't about to say that I could love you." She said matter-of-factly. "I could be your friend, Severus. But I love James, and I know you hate him," she touched James' shoulder, who had been dead silent through the whole conversation, "but this is my life now – it has been since my seventh year at school, it's not about to change."

All Snape could do was nod. "I will prove to you," he began slowly after a moment, "That can change."

Lily nodded as her former best friend retreated from the room. When he was gone, and the door was shut, she turned to Dumbledore. "In the future, sir, could you refrain from surprising me like that?"

Dumbledore nodded, "My dear Lily, I never meant to spring that upon you, I just meant to have it over and done with. After all, he had been waiting here all night and day."


End file.
